Knocking on Deaths door
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu creates an experiment for money saving, but is it a mistake? M for hidans mouth Sorry for Tobi abuse D


The Akatsuki sat around a large table discussing the members thoughts on missions and other things. Kakuzu stands to attention to speak to the room, giving a subtle cough for silence.

"on the agenda of money, it has been brought to my attention someone has been eating during the night doubling the costs spent, the fridge IS of limits at night. If we can't control our selves then a chain might be a good suggestion" Kakuzu smugly urges to the disapproving mutter's to each other and the rolling of eyes from the other members, Kakuzu grunts for a second flow of silence before smirking.

"we also have a new member joining, one I have personally created" Kakuzu emphasises the words 'created' so well with his calm yet devious tone that it secretly gave members chills as the fixate their eyes to him.

"if we follow me, I'll introduce you to her" shuffles and foot steps echo and pad along the floor as they head to a cornered off room in which Kakuzu unlocked, everyone gathers around a large black ice chamber that is covered by a fine stained glass which only allows a fine silhouette to be seen of what lurks within. Latches click and smoke fumes from the bottom surrounding their open toes and ankles, at first nothing but fog collapses around the door; creating a deadly suspense that brought a wave of widen eyes when a couple of pale ghost like spindly fingers start to stretch out from within the smoke and grip the side of the chamber door frame. In the thick smog a pair of glowing red eyes suddenly light up then turn a tranquil green followed by a foot, eventually the form hauls its self out from the veil to confront them; wearing a metal scientific helmet with tubes poking out and burying them selves into the back of her neck. A sea of eyes stare almost suspended in time at the sight of the futuristic ninja, silent and still after finally escaping her frozen cage. Her captivator stands by her side to confront the Akatsuki team.

"her name is 105328, my only surviving experiment. She's made up of several splices of DNA from each of us" Pein glares in protest at him when he hears this peace of information.

"you used out DNA without permission?" Pein questions with an irritated twitch on his brow, Kakuzu flares his hands at the frustrated crowd to try control them.

"calm down, she's the solution to our money problems" Kakuzu reasons thinking only of his wealth, scowls form on their faces that shift to the still stated model.

"she seems brain dead" Sasori bluntly speaks, eyeing the girl hidden behind a mask and Akatsuki cloak.

"when you say DNA, that means?" Itachi questions this logic eying the room full of plants, fish and other strange 'mutations'.

"105328 has a little of everything…for example my live string ability and Hidan's Immortality" eyes shift to Hidan then deep sighs develop.

"another Jashinist pissing us off about Jashin?" Kisame shouts out from the back with a glare that makes Hidan slightly irritated, deciding to him self Pein strides around the new 'member' expecting at least some form of movement.

"what's with the helmet and tubes?" Kakuzu points at the small triangle with different sections inside.

"they're controlling her, basically this piece keeps her under my command. This is for heat and motion sensing and this" his finger slides to a bar thinly running over the triangle. "gives her personalised emotions, keeps her from disobeying me. The tubes on the other hand are filters that send signals and other concoctions down into her body" Deidara puts his hand up curiously then puts it down when looked at.

"what'll happen if its removed, un?" Kakuzu stares into space at the doll before glancing back with an unsure face.

"not even I know what 105328 is capable of even with the controlling helmet" he replies as Hidan steps forward bending down to come face to face with the masked girl.

"can it hear us just now, ass hole?" Kakuzu's eyebrow twitches before he gives the girl a small tap on the shoulder creating sudden movement.

"now she can, careful what you say to her though" Kakuzu warns before tapping her again for attention.

"105328, say hello" the girl stares at him, opening her mouth then shutting it again.

"H---He----" is all she manages to say before becoming silent again.

"seems she's going to need taught how to speak" Kakuzu grunts at the girls simple mind. Later on that afternoon everyone sat watching T.V while Kakuzu fiddled with his money, 105328 stood watching him in complete silence until Tobi hops over to talk to them.

"Kakuzu-sama, can Tobi teach 105...what's her name again?" Kakuzu grumbles after being off put in his momentum of counting.

"her names 105328 and what could you possibly teach her?" Tobi grows silent before spurning back to life in an outburst.

"Tobi could teach her how to dance!" Kakuzu's eyes blunt while Tobi performs a moronic dance and flaps his hands around like a child on sugar.

"no, I'm not having her acting like you!" Kakuzu snaps bitterly making Tobi whine pathetically.

"but Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi whimpers making Deidara snigger and turn his head to peer over.

"if she's made of our DNA then Tobi's stupidity might actually already have happened. Un" Deidara smirks as Itachi looks up with his usual bored expression.

"I think her lack of intelligence right now IS Tobi's DNA" he mutters from behind his collar, Kisame nods while sniggering profusely in agreement to his partners conclusion. Tobi whines louder at their mean comments where as 105328 stays silent and watching the exact same place she had been all this time.

"she's going to have a split personality that's for sure" Sasori quietly murmurs with his eyes squint for a moment.

"she's basically all of ours, love child" he adds trying to keep the last comment unheard but fails as Hidan spits his drink across the room then widens his eyes in horror.

"like Jashin I'm having a love child mixed with fucking fish freaks DNA!" Hidan glares angrily at Kisame in disgust.

"oh and like having your DNA is any better" Kisame retorts growing in rage, ready to knock Hidan off his feet. Loud bickering erupts into screams and foul language until a pissed off leader slams open the door with teeth grit.

"if you're going to argue then go do it 20 miles from the base, either that or shut the hell up!" Pein shrieks with a death glare ready to shoot at the next person to even open their mouth.

"thought so, keep it this way" shooting one last lance at the experiment he shuts the and leaves the room in complete silence. Only the T.V was keeping the room from being in complete awkward silence, the clink of money chimes randomly fro the corner followed by the loud scraping of metal as he put it back into his large brown money bag. Standing up he walks to the door realising his doll was still just stood motionless in the same spot next to the table.

"I'm going to my room to get on with a mission update, stay here till I get back and don't say or do anything" he orders backing up to check she's understood his command.

The lifeless doll stands peering at the T.V flashing and flickering as they watched a horror movie about a chainsaw wielding lunatic, blood strewn across the scenery. Once the movie finished they stretched and yawned, stood at the door they give a look at the girl still standing alone in the room and waiting. Never averting her eyes from the black screen, leaving the light on they walk away down the hall to bed. Inside the now empty room she stands quietly as the dead only the silent rise and fall of her chest indicates that she is, in fact, alive. Morning arises over the Akatsuki awakening into a new and swear filled day, Tobi prances aimlessly into the living room only to bump into 105328 still a lifeless porcelain doll. She had not moved even half an inch from last night collecting dust where she stands.

"morning! 1053....Tobi dislikes your name lets give you a new one…" the doll stands still not reacting to his presence.

"maybe Dolly-chan yeah, sounds awesome. Tobi is a good boy!" he jumps around her in a circle shouting her new name over and over again until Kakuzu stomps through clutching his temples and rubbing his eyes, his glare now set annoyed upon Tobi with blood shot eye's then at his prized creation. Hidan is next to follow in behind the old miser, giving her a disgusted look.

"is that fucking abomination going to be here much longer?" Hidan snorts as Kakuzu walks calmly over to her and glares icily at Hidan stating proudly as he does so.

"she is going on her first mission tonight as soon as I fit her with a camera and tracker" Hidan's eyebrow raises then he shrugs and walks away in his usual foul mood. Most of the Akatsuki pile in the living room eating loudly except for the doll who hasn't moved an inch while Kakuzu fiddles with 2 slips of paper, writing two different and complicated curses and seals on both. Eventually sticking them in her Cloak pocket for safe keeping.

"lets see if this works then" taking the remote from Kisame he changes the channel from 'bay shark' to a static channel then sticks a second pair of notes on the top of the T.V, suddenly the static turns on to a channel that shows different colours and erratic patterns before switching to complete darkness with a white dot in the middle.

"now look what you've done you bastard!" Hidan yells with a gob filled with toast. Kakuzu squints his eyes then waits patiently until the T.V bursts back into life showing a 360 degree angle of the living room facing 105328.

"well at least I know the camera and tracker are fully operational" the miser turns his head to the doll and blinks, he had finally noticed something strange about his master piece.

"how long has she been standing there?" the girl stares into blank space with a pile of cloaks attached to her like a coat hanger.

"all night, she was there when I came to her a glass of water, un" Deidara replies looking at the T.V screen rather than turning his head to look at them in real life. Tobi puts his spoon in his nose randomly.

"she was there this morning as well" Tobi blurts out dropping the snot covered spoon into Itachi's food, Itachi's eyes stare bluntly at the spoon floating in his good breakfast. His red sharingan begins to glow making Tobi run out of the room in horror.

"not that I think about it, I had to drag her from the test room" Sasori points out while rolling his shoulders in remembrance.

Tobi snuck back in to retrieve his jacket, while he was there he looked at her when took a spoon with cereal and saved it in to her mouth. The milk waterfalls back out and down her front. The T.V becomes static again and colours flash, the pixels move all at once getting bigger and smaller like a heart beat taking every bodies attention. Unrepentantly the lights go out all around them and for that split second the room turned into an icy cold Auror, the lights flicker back on to show Tobi lying sprawled on the floor with the spoon shoved where the sun doesn't shine. The jackets thrown across the entire room, the pale skinned doll was no where to be seen and Hidan's usually slicked back hair stood on end in all directions. Kisame's scales looking rather roughened, the T.V was now working again as if nothing had happened where as Kakuzu had grabbed Tobi by the collar and was screaming in his ear.

"where is 105328?" Tobi struggles to stand up right with the spoon still lodged up his 'special' area. Itachi points to the screen now showing the lifeless manikin had moved out into the hallway and was back to being a motionless stature as before.

"how did…" Kakuzu mutters walking outside and peering at the doll.

Everyone else clears the minor mess, Tobi still lies paralysed on the cold wooden floor with his butt raised in the air hoping for someone to help him.

"I'm not putting THAT out of there" Kisame spits looking at everyone in horror as they stare at him expectantly, Tobi whimpers in a painful and distressed voice.

"but…Tobi is a good boy" he gasps mustering just enough strength, Hidan fingers his hair trying to smooth it back down.

"there's something I fucking feel isn't right about that assholes new toy" Kakuzu heaves 105328 back into the room and wipes away the milk before looking down at poor Tobi.

"what did you do to her anyway?" he questions staring now and again with an amused smile at the lodged spoon. Tobi wines again as he tries to prize the spoon out himself.

"Tobi tries to feed Dolly-chan" Kakuzu stamps the spoon further in making Tobi squirm and rise in agony.

"don't try that again or personally I'll put a fork and knife in there to complete the set" he snaps with a deep and serious scowl. After being satisfied with Tobi's torture he pulls the almost disappeared spoon out of tobi with medical tongs with intended bad precision on trying to remove it.

"remind me to cremate this this spoon later and bury it deep in the ground" he glances at his prized china doll with awe at her mysterious personality.

"even though I created her everything she does I never intended for her to achieve. Everything about her is just as new as it is for everyone else, putting me into the darkness of confusion and curiously" Kakuzu mutters lapping up the last of the milk in his hanky before stepping back to look at her further.

"105328 stay right there, do as you like until I get back" Kakuzu leaves the room and shut's the door and then the light turns off and back on. Kisame's eye stay glued to the T.V.

"faulty lighting aye Itachi?….Itachi?" he turns and almost flies out of his skin when he see's the doll sitting beside him peering silently at the T.V. Hidan walks in petting his hair back.

"a whole tub of gel but I finally got my fucking hair back down" lights turn off, flickering then stop as Hidan makes a loud yell at her sudden touch, her fingers feeling his silken back hair; still again. Hidan shifts backwards away from her and settles down on the sofa after listing all the names he can think of under the sun for the experiment.

"that thing gives me the Jashin creeps" Hidan grumbles looking to see what was on the screen, Kakuzu comes back in and looks at her still standing with her arm reached above her head. He pushes it back down into a comfortable position before relaxing in an armchair to watch the T.V. he peers over at her then taps his lap suggestively. In a quick light flicker she's on his lap, lying down with her legs off the side of the chair. Kakuzu looks at her with a surprise glance before putting his arms on her back with his hand on her arm and then zoning his interest to the T.V screen. Before long it was dusk and Kakuzu was giving her orders, Tobi was going with her to his discomfort.

"don't worry, with these scrolls I've placed on her she's as dangerous as a puppy" Kakuzu reassures him before handing over a spare set of instructions just in case, Tobi is still set on persuading other wise.

"why can't you send Zetsu? Tobi is a good boy" Zetsu raises his eyebrow looking at them with a devious smirk, Kakuzu fondles money making Tobi rather suspicious.

"where did you get that money anyway?" Tobi asks as Kakuzu hides the money again and shoves them out the door.

"good luck" he chirps sarcastically as he shuts the door and locks it, Tobi shouts and thumps at the hide out entrance begging to be let back in but gives up and starts to walk into the deep forest. Every so often he would turn to see her standing still only a few meters away from him, Tobi takes a mirror and slyly fixed it to see without obviously turning his head. His heart skips a beat as to the side of him is a large, black, ominous, shadow, following behind him. Tobi turns quickly around but again all that's behind him is a lifeless doll, never moving, never speaking.

"Tobi must be seeing things…" he mumbles shrugging what his eye had told him away and carrying on towards their mission. After hours walking they reach their destination, setting traps they hide close by and wait. Eventuallya group of noisy men appear, Kakuzu whispers low into the head piece.

"that's them, okay quietly get rid of them. Tobi just watch and step in if needed" Tobi nods and looks at the doll expecting something cool to happen sooner or later. Out where the group are around he hears them up roaring and looks to see what's going on, a shadow surfaces around the men in a ring and rocks start pelting at them viciously. Tobi at first doesn't react but starts to snigger at the silly fumbiling before toppling off the branch laughing. Screams are heard making him sit up, a boulder had 'rolled' on top of the ground with the shadow dispersing back into the ground. Tobi looks up at 105328 peering down at him, he gets up and looks at the sky still dark and starry.

"lets go back now" he states running off with her beginning to follow quietly back to base when he isn't looking, Kakuzu stands in the living room ready to greet their return. Tobi looks at the T.V playing a movie.

"good job on the mission" Kakuzu smirks to Tobi's delight he claps his hands together before running away to the living room to get a seat, Kakuzu smiles behind his mask looking at the doll again.

"go have a rest you must be tiered" he turns away, feeling a distant and evil presence slide past his large, tall frame and when the lights came back on the porcelain doll as gone; Kakuzu shudders and turns to watch the hallway light up when the black cloud makes its way further through the base. Hidan appears on the other side and screams at his hair pointing in every direction.

"JASHIN DAMMIT, FOR FUCK SAKE YOU--" Kakuzu shuts the door uninterested in hearing anything the purple eyed priest had to say about his experiment.


End file.
